I'm done thinking, Jules
by meg.meg.meg
Summary: Shawn and Juliet are done playing their game. M-rated smut warning. Enjoy!


_**Author's Note:**_ I don't own Psych (only in my dreams). This is my third M-rated Shules story, only because I didn't really like my other two fics. I think this one is written better. Let me know if you like it!

* * *

He didn't fully understand what had brought him to her doorstep at midnight, but at the same time, he knew exactly why he was here.

* * *

_Earlier that day…_

Shawn parked his motorcycle and took off his helmet. He walked over to her car as she opened the door to get out and head into the station. When he reached his destination, she noticed his presence and looked at him. Before she could say a word, he cut her off. "Juliet, I love you." There. He finally said it. The anxiety that had been swelling up in his chest released like a popped balloon.

Juliet didn't know how to reply. She was so taken back by Shawn's sudden revelation of his feelings that she was left speechless. The feelings were mutual, but she was just too shocked to speak. She composed herself quickly, like a good detective. "Shawn, what are you – " Shawn cut her words short and leaned in close to her and kissed her, gently and chastely. Juliet savored the feeling of his lips upon her own, but he pulled away so quickly. He turned around and walked away, just as suddenly as he had walked toward her two minutes prior.

* * *

_Back in the present time…_

Shawn, standing in the hallway outside of Juliet's apartment, listened intently for a moment. He could hear the faint sounds of the television, which meant Juliet was still awake. He knocked on the door and took a step backwards, waiting patiently.

Juliet looked through the peephole and saw him. She was still irked at his strange behavior from that morning. Nevertheless, she opened the door. Shawn was shell-shocked at her beauty. Even though she was wearing pajama sweatpants and her hair was a curvy mess, she was gorgeous. Shawn was about to speak, but it was her turn to cut him off. "Shawn, what the hell was up with you this morning?" she asked.

He had mentally prepared himself to be reprimanded. After a slight hesitation, he replied, "Juliet, I don't know why I felt the need to tell you that today. I just did. I'm sorry I walked away like that; in hindsight it was stupid. At the time, I assumed you would want a little while to think. But I'm done thinking, Jules. I'm through playing this game with you. I need you. I love you."

Juliet had spent that entire day arguing with herself. Shawn's actions that morning had sent her mind and emotions into chaos. She had decided, sometime around noon, that she really did love him, too. Now here he was, standing on her doorstep like they do in the movies. The next line on the script would be hers. "Shawn, I love you too." After all the months of intense inner turmoil about interoffice relationships and the countless risks involved, being free of those loaded, heavy words felt like Heaven on Earth. She opened the door wider, ushering him inside.

When the door clicked shut, Shawn and Juliet were immediately drawn together in a passionate embrace. This kiss was not chaste; not even a little bit. His zealous lips plunged into hers, and she responded with equal enthusiasm. They both had kept their carefully constructed shields intact for too long. The fire within each of them had been bottled up for what seemed like ages. Now was the time for action. Now was the time for their former caution to be discarded.

Their tongues danced an intimate tango as their hands greedily surveyed the other's body. Their minds spun from the bliss created between them. Oxygen deprivation finally triumphed, so Shawn broke the kiss momentarily to take a breath, and he looked into Juliet's eyes. He could see that she shared in his desire to push each other's limits past their breaking points. Juliet, still recovering her breath from that kiss, clutched Shawn's hand and took a few steps backward, towards her bedroom. He followed, and he too was still panting heavily. The short relocation to Juliet's bedroom was too long for Shawn to wait. Halfway down the little hallway, he pressed her up against the wall (drawing a shameless moan out from behind her lips) and kissed her again.

She twirled her fingers in the hair at the back of his neck, nibbled at his lower lip, and lightly caressed his tight butt. These three actions in unison extracted a new wave of fervor from Shawn. He continued to kiss and caress her as they resumed the trek to her bedroom. They arrived at the foot of her bed and temporarily broke the kiss so they could each remove their shirts. He set her down gently on the bed, hovering above her, and continued to explore her mouth with his own. He didn't want to press his body into her. After all, he was wearing gym shorts, and he didn't want his rigid appendage grinding into her and making them move along too fast. As they kissed, Juliet grazed her hands down Shawn's back, letting her fingernails slightly dig into his skin, enticing a low growl from deep in his throat. Shawn supported his body weight on one arm and stroked Juliet's bare abdomen, neck, and arms with his other hand. He then began to fondle one of her breasts, gently squeezing and massaging it in his hand.

Oh, how he loved to hear her say his name. A muffled "Oh, Shawn!" escaped her lips as she tilted her head back, exposing her tender neck. Shawn kissed and sucked under her jaw line and down her neck, paying extra attention to the spots that made her softly moan or quickly gasp. Juliet suddenly decided that she wanted more control over the situation. She rolled on top of Shawn, straddling his hips. She felt how ready he was through her thin sweatpants and his thin gym shorts. She kissed him ravenously, and Shawn took the opportunity to unclasp her bra and toss it aside, thus revealing her luscious breasts. He used both hands to grasp them and gently knead them, driving her wild. Juliet maneuvered her hips slightly, and she felt him buck underneath her, taken aback by his desires.

Shawn couldn't restrain himself much longer. He flipped them over again, and once he was on top he swiftly removed her sweatpants and threw them off the bed. He grinded his hard, erect member into her hot center again, making her groan with anticipation and desire. She pulled off his gym shorts, leaving only a thin pair of boxers and some lacey panties between them. Shawn took her left breast into his mouth, sucking on and licking her tender nipple. Juliet moaned and whispered his name as she was overwhelmed with satisfaction.

Their breathing grew more jagged, their caresses more passionate, their kisses more urgent.

Juliet pulled off Shawn's boxers and finally uncovered his organ. She forced him onto his back and then kissed a line down his chiseled chest and stomach, slowly inching closer to his cash and prizes. Shawn shuddered and let out a small moan when he suddenly felt the warmth and moisture of Juliet's mouth surrounding him. Her lips and tongue worked in perfect harmony around his swollen shaft, and Shawn groaned with audible pleasure. He felt his entire body tightening, but there was no way he was going to let her finish him off so quickly. He drew his hardness out of her mouth and laid her on her back again. He repeated her previous actions, kissing a line down her soft and smooth torso. He used one hand to massage one of her breasts, one hand to plunge his fingers inside of her hot wetness, and his tongue to toy with her clitoris. This combination of stimulation had Juliet begging for more, and Shawn was quite ready to comply with her wishes. He kissed a line back up her body, and once he reached her mouth, he silenced her moans with a deep kiss and thrust his penis deep within her core.

Juliet spread her legs wider, giving Shawn more access to her innermost walls and pleasure points. He penetrated into her, completely filling her. She was immersed in the overpowering connection they shared. It took tremendous concentration for her not lose it right then. Shawn pumped in and out of her gently, worried about hurting her. He heard her whisper, "Oh, Shawn! Faster, Shawn, harder! Please!" His fears immediately evaporated, and he pushed in and pulled out at an increased speed and with greater intensity. Juliet's moans of gratification grew louder and more frequent.

She neared her climax. Shawn plunged himself into her as deep as possible, and this move detonated the explosion within Juliet's body. Her entire body convulsed as her orgasm pulsed through her. Her walls that were surrounding Shawn's shaft flexed repeatedly, and he felt his pinnacle approaching fast as well. As Juliet's tremors slowed, Shawn flew over his edge, bursting with pleasure. They quietly called each other's names and kissed slowly as they came down from their peaks. When they were finally done, Shawn pulled out of Juliet and collapsed beside her. They looked into each other's eyes as they caught their breath and their trembling slowed.

There they lay, their shields broken down, their love game finally ended, and their true feelings confessed. It was perfect.

_Hope you enjoyed it! Review please! Thanks :)_


End file.
